pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1962
Category:1962 The year 1962 is a year according to the Christian era. Content 1 Events 2 Music 2.1 Popular music 2.2 Classical music 3 Literature 4 Visual arts 5 Architecture 6 Film 7 Birth 8 Deceased 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium 10 External link (video) Events January 1 - In the Netherlands, it is now illegal to use a pull dog to keep. The last 23 draw dogs retire. 1 - Western Samoa becomes independent from New Zealand. 1 - An unknown band, The Beatles , audition at Decca and is rejected. 8 - When Harmelen find the worst train accident site in Dutch history. There are 92 deaths. This accident demonstrates the need of automatic train control (ATC) system. See Harmelen train disaster . 15 - Battle of Arafura Sea : The Dutch navy vessel Jan Evertsen touches in the waters of New Guinea clashed with four Indonesian motor torpedo boats that want to send infiltrators on the island. February 10 - On the Glienicke Bridge between Potsdam and West Berlin , the Soviet spy Rudolf Abel against the US U-2 -pilot Gary Powers exchanged. 16-17 - Storm surge from 1962 , major flooding on the coasts of the German Bight . 20 - The Mercury-Atlas 6 is launched aboard John Glenn . He is the third American in space, but the first American in orbit around the Earth. March 2 - In Burma commits General Ne Win coup; the government arrested and replaced by a revolutionary council. 18 - France and Algeria sign in Evian an agreement that the end of the Algerian War ushers. April 16 - Bob Dylan sings Blowin 'in the Wind for the first time to the public in a small venue in Greenwich Village , New York. May 14 - Juan Carlos , the future king of Spain , married to Athens with Sofia of Greece. 24 - The Mercury-Atlas 7 is launched aboard Scott Carpenter . June 1 - In Kerkrade is professional football club Roda JC founded after a merger between Roda JC Sport and Rapid. 1 - In Israel , the German war criminal Adolf Eichmann hanged. 11 - Three prisoners escape from prison Alcatraz . 16 - Ordination of Tiny Muskens , later bishop of the diocese of Breda . 17 - Brazil extends into Chile the world by Czechoslovakia in the final of the World Cup with 3-1. July 1 - Rwanda and Burundi are now independent and separated again. By the League of Nations were both former German East African territories, in 1919 , under the tutelage of Belgium placed and they got the county name Ruanda-Urundi . Capital of Rwanda is Kigali while Usumbura capital is of Burundi. 1 - In 6000 the polling stations speak Algerians are overwhelmingly on their self-determination. 3 - French President Charles de Gaulle declares that to 10u.38 officially put to an end 132 years of French rule over Algeria . 5 - In the Bay of San Francisco , the infamous Alcatraz -gevangenis closed. The 269 prisoners currently imprisoned, be distributed to other institutions. 9 - The United States spend over the Johnston Atoll in the Pacific Ocean a hydrogen bomb detonated at an altitude of 320 kilometers. A hole is beaten in the ionosphere . 12 - During the TV news broadcast from 8 pm, we reach the first images captured by the American Telstar be transmitted -satellite. August 5 - Marilyn Monroe committed suicide. 5 - Nelson Mandela is arrested. 6 - Jamaica independent from the United Kingdom . 11 - Launch of the Vostok 3 with onboard Andrian Nikolayev . A day later the Vostok 4 with onboard Pavlo Popovytsj . Thus, for the first two spacecraft are simultaneously in the space. 16 - In The Netherlands Minister Klompé the design of the National Assistance in to parliament. Meanwhile reached an agreement in Washington on the withdrawal of the Netherlands from western New Guinea. 27 - Mariner 2 was launched to the planet Venus . He will make the atmosphere of Venus investigations. On January 3, 1963 is the last contact of the spacecraft received. September 1 - A major earthquake, 160 kilometers west of Tehran in Persia makes thousands of victims. October 1 - In Dutch New Guinea, the management is transferred to the United Nations . 3 - Launch of the Mercury-Atlas 8 with onboard Wally Schirra . 5 - First single of the Beatles Love Me Do, is released. 9 - Uganda becomes an independent republic . 11 - Start of Second Vatican Council . 13 - Premiere on Broadway in the play Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee . 14 - For the second time Flamingants hold a march on Brussels' to support their demands. There are about two hundred thousand participants in this demonstration, double that of the first 'march'. 19 - In Amsterdam , a muzzled brought after a 3-year-old boy to rabies (hydrophobia) has died. In the APV metal prescribed muzzle appear nowhere on sale. Cops hunt with long sticks on stray dogs, without much success. People stand in long queues to be vaccinated. The next day dies a boy aged 16 to rabies. 24 - Official blockade of Cuba announced on October 22 . 28 - The Prime Minister of the Soviet Union Nikita Khrushchev decreed the withdrawal of Soviet missiles in Cuba . Here comes the Cuban Missile Crisis peaceful end. 31 - After months of price increases, the government proposes Bulgaria now a rationing in the main food of rice, pulses, potatoes and onions. November 5 - Start Softenonproces Liege. 8 - In the district Dieze to Zwolle is the millionth produced postwar housing in the Netherlands, namely Hogenkampsweg 139. 9 - The Dutch Rina Lodders becomes Miss World elected. 19 - The liberal FDP in West Germany withdraw its ministers from the Cabinet Adenauer IV because of the Spiegel affair. November 22 - With a cease-fire ending a brief border war in the Himalayas between India and China . 26 - Mies Bouwman presents the 24-hour fundraising Open Village . December 9 - Tanganyika becomes an independent republic. Julius Nyerere became president. 17 - In Senegal failed coup by Prime Minister Mamadou Dia . 23 - Groningen - The Schildmeer four skaters come to life after they have fallen through the ice. When two children from Hellum , Geert Kleefman (13) and Lammert Meijer (12), who did not return were en route to Hellum went two adults look for them in the dark. Lammerts father Jan Meijer and John 'Joke' Rooster however did not return. Music Popular music The following plates are hit singles: Green Onions - Booker T. & the MG's Miserlou - Dick Dale and The Del-Tones Bring It On Home to Me - Sam Cooke My Baby Just Cares for Me - Nina Simone Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry Do You Love Me - The Contours Telstar - The Tornados Boom Boom - John Lee Hooker You've Really Got A Hold On Me - The Miracles She's Got You - Patsy Cline Pipeline - The Chantays These Arms of Mine - Otis Redding He's a Rebel - The Crystals Twistin' the Night Away - Sam Cooke Love Letters - Ketty Lester Le temps de l'amour - Françoise Hardy The End of the World - Skeeter Davis The Loco-Motion - Little Eva Rhythm of the Rain - The Cascades Don't Make Me Over - Dionne Warwick The James Bond Theme - The John Barry Seven and Orchestra Twist and Shout - The Isley Brothers Up on the Roof - The Drifters Stubborn Kind of Fellow - Marvin Gaye Cry to Me - Solomon Burke Night Train - James Brown Wonderful Land - The Shadows Anna (Go to Him) - Arthur Alexander Comin' Home Baby - Mel Tormé Monster Mash - Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers You Don't Know Me - Ray Charles I Can't Stop Loving You - Ray Charles You'll Be Mine - Howlin' Wolf Tell Him - The Exciters Nothing Can Change This Love - Sam Cooke You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover - Bo Diddley All Alone Am I - Brenda Lee Return to Sender - Elvis Presley Love Me Do - The Beatles Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons Red, White and Blue (The Stars and Stripes Forever) Oederland-Orchester Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht Der Bielefelder Kinderchor Albums A German Requiem Philharmonia Orchestra/Philharmonia Chorus/Otto Klemperer/Elisabeth Schwarzkopf/Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau Serenade Opus 24 Melos Ensemble/Bruno Maderna Improvisations Ravi Shankar Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 b-Moll Wiener Symphoniker/Herbert von Karajan/Sviatoslav Richter Dido and Aeneas English Chamber Orchestra/Anthony Lewis/Janet Baker Giselle Vienna Philharmonic/Karajan Fidelio Philharmonia Orchestra/Philharmonia Chorus/Otto Klemperer/Christa Ludwig/Jon Vickers/Gottlob Frick/Walter Berry/Gerhard Unger/Franz Crass/Ingeborg Hallstein Requiem KV 626 Wiener Singverein/Berliner Philharmoniker/Herbert von Karajan Classical music * January 29 : first performance of Symphony no. 10 of Henk Badings * February 3 : first performance of the String Quartet No. 2 of Boris Tchaikovsky * February 7 : first performance of Symphony no. 1 Boris Tchaikovsky * March 13 : first performance of William Alwyn's Strijktrio * May 30 : First performance of Benjamin Britten's War Requiem Singles *Red, White and Blue (The Stars and Stripes Forever) Oederland-Orchester *Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht Der Bielefelder Kinderchor Albums *A German Requiem Philharmonia Orchestra/Philharmonia Chorus/Otto Klemperer/Elisabeth Schwarzkopf/Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau *Serenade Opus 24 Melos Ensemble/Bruno Maderna *Improvisations Ravi Shankar *Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 b-Moll Wiener Symphoniker/Herbert von Karajan/Svjatoslav Richter *Dido and Aeneas English Chamber Orchestra/Anthony Lewis/Janet Baker *Giselle Vienna Philharmonic/Karajan *Fidelio Philharmonia Orchestra/Philharmonia Chorus/Otto Klemperer/Christa Ludwig/Jon Vickers/Gottlob Frick/Walter Berry/Gerhard Unger/Franz Crass/Ingeborg Hallstein *Requiem KV 626 Wiener Singverein/Berliner Philharmoniker/Herbert von Karajan Literature * The American writer John Steinbeck received the Nobel Prize in Literature * A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess * Something Wicked This Way Comes by Ray Bradbury * One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich by Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn * The Man in the High Castle by Philip K. Dick * Travels with Charley by John Steinbeck * Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov * Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? by Edward Albee * The Guns of August by Barbara W. Tuchman * The Golden Notebook by Doris Lessing * 2 B R 0 2 B by Kurt Vonnegut Art Events Comics * May – The comic book character The Incredible Hulk, created visually by Jack Kirby, is introduced. * August – The comic book character Spider-Man, created visually by Steve Ditko, is introduced. * The comic book character Barbarella, created by Jean-Claude Forest, is introduced in France. * Aquaman * Iznogoud * Doctor Doom * Loki * Alicia Masters * Aunt May * Odin Architecture * Parliament Building of Bangladesh (1962) Louis Kahn Buildings opened *April 21 - The Space Needle in Seattle, just in time for the Century 21 Exposition. *May 25 - Coventry Cathedral in England, designed by Basil Spence, is consecrated. *May 28 - TWA Flight Center at JFK Airport, New York, designed by Eero Saarinen. *August 24 - General Rafael Urdaneta Bridge over Lake Maraceibo, Venezuela, designed by Riccardo Morandi; opened by President Romulo Betancourt. dates unknown *Saint Petersburg TV Tower in Saint Petersburg, Russia. *Communication Tower in Rotterdam, Netherlands. Buildings completed Both Marina City towers in Chicago, USA, are completed; however, they are not fully furnished until 1964. Movie * Lawrence of Arabia * Ivan's Childhood * The Longest Day * An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge * Billy Budd * Hell Is for Heroes * Merrill's Marauders * The Boys * Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * The Counterfeit Traitor Born January * 1 - Felice Tedeschi , Italian racing driver *4 - Heinz Imboden , Swiss cyclist *4 - André Rouvoet , Dutch politician (Christian Union) *11 - Martin Sitalsing , Dutch police officer *11 - Jan Staaf , Swedish athlete *16 - John Rijswijck , Luxembourg football goalkeeper *17 - Jim Carrey , American actor and comedian * 17 - Denis O'Hare , American-Irish actor * 17 - Jan Wegereef , Dutch football referee * 18 - Wilma Geldof , Dutch children's author * 20 - Olav Mol , Dutch motorsport commentator * 21 - Peter Erik Verlinde , Dutch professor of theoretical physics * 25 - Georges Grün , Belgian footballer * 25 - Bruno Martini , French football goalkeeper * 28 - Sam Phillips , American singer * 29 - Joke Kleijweg , Dutch athlete * 31 - Stephen Keshi , Nigerian footballer and football coach ; February * 1 - Manuel Amoros , French footballer * 1 - Nico Rienks , Dutch rower * 2 - Andy Fordham , English darter * 2 - Mustapha Moussa , Algerian boxer * 4 - Prem Radhakishun , Dutch lawyer, columnist and television producer * 6 - Axl Rose , American singer * 7 - Garth Brooks , American country singer * 7 - David Bryan , American keyboardist ( Bon Jovi ) * 7 - Eddie Izzard , English comedian * 9 - Teesta Setalvad , Indian journalist, publisher and human rights defender * 10 - Els De Temmerman , Flemish journalist * 10 - Pieter Jan Leeuwerink , Dutch volleyball (deceased in 2004 ) * 11 - Sheryl Crow , American singer * 12 - René Scheuer , Luxembourg footballer * 14 - Thierry Toutain , French fast walker * 16 - Wouter Vandenhaute , Belgian sports journalist, producer and television presenter ( The House of distrust , Woestijnvis ) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips , American actor * 17 - Hennie Meijer , Dutch footballer and football coach * 19 - Franky Gee , American singer (deceased in 2005 ) * 20 - Stephan van den Berg , Dutch windsurfer * 22 - Petra de Bruin , Dutch cyclist * 22 - Rob van Daal , Dutch singer * 22 - Steve Irwin , Australian animal expert, zoo keeper, conservationist and filmmaker / presenter (deceased in 2006 ) * 22 - Les Wallace , Scottish darts player * 24 - Ari Hjelm , Finnish footballer and football coach * 26 - Andreas Kinneging , Dutch professor * 27 - Grant Show , American actor * 28 - Carlos Hoyos , Colombian footballer and football coach ; March * 1 - Femke van Hove , Dutch actress * 2 - Jon Bon Jovi , American actor and singer ( Bon Jovi ) * 2 - Scott Sterling , American hip hop DJ (deceased in 1987 ) * 2 - Mike Small , English footballer * 2 - Gabriele Tarquini , Italian racing driver * 3 - Jackie Joyner-Kersee , American athlete * 5 - Amina , Tunisian singer and actress * 6 - Bengt Baron , Swedish swimmer and Olympic champion ( 1980 ) * 6 - Jan Bartram , Danish footballer * 6 - Hans Kuyper , Dutch children's author * 7 - Taylor Dayne , American singer * 7 - Peter Manley , English darter * 8 - Marjan Olyslager , Dutch athlete * 9 - Jan Furtok , Polish footballer * 10 - Brigitte Kaandorp , Dutch cabaret artist * 11 - Karin Harmsen , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 12 - Milika Peterzon , Dutch television presenter * 13 - Hans Bourlon , Flemish media figure * 15 - Leopoldo Serantes , Filipino boxer * 15 - Markus Merk , German football referee * 15 - Terence Trent D'Arby , British singer * 17 - Pello Ruiz Cabestany , Spanish cyclist * 18 - Volker Weidler , German racing driver * 19 - Hans Smit , Dutch television newscaster * 21 - Matthew Broderick , American actor (including Ferris Bueller's Day Off ) * 23 - Sir Steve Redgrave , British rower * 24 - Alan Warriner-Little , English darter * 26 - Paul de Leeuw , Dutch singer, TV presenter and comedian * 27 - Roberto Puno , Filipino politician * 29 - Ted Failon , Filipino journalist, radio and television presenter and politician * 29 - Martin Schwab , Dutch actor * 30 - MC Hammer , American rapper ; April * 1 - Chris Grayling , British politician * 1 - Attila Juhos , Hungarian football referee * 5 - Sander Simons , Dutch communications consultant, publicist, journalist and newscaster (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - Andrew Hampsten , American cyclist * 8 - Massimo De Santis , Italian football referee * 9 - Glen Dell , South African pilot (deceased 2013 * 10 - Chris Leeuwenburgh , Dutch athlete * 10 - Julianne White , Canadian triathlete * 13 - Hillel Slovak , Israeli-American guitarist ( Red Hot Chili Peppers ) (deceased in 1988 ) * 14 - Harold van Beek , Dutch athlete * 15 - Nawal El Moutawakel , Moroccan athlete * 15 - Nick Kamen , British singer and model * 18 - Viggo Waas , Dutch comedian * 19 - Al Unser Jr. , American race car driver * 21 - Juliëtte Wine , Dutch television presenter and actress * 23 - Bram Bart , Dutch actor, singer, director, presenter and voice-over (deceased in 2012 ) * 23 - John Hannah , Scottish actor * 26 - Erik Van Looy , Flemish filmmaker and presenter * 27 - Ryszard Tarasiewicz , Polish footballer and football coach * 29 - Rob Druppers , Dutch athlete * 30 - Roland MARLOYE , Belgian athlete * 30 - Jop de Vries , Dutch actor ; May * 1 - Maia Morgenstern , Romanian actress * 2 - Veerle Eyckermans , Flemish actress * 2 - Jimmy White , English snooker player * 2 - Javier Zeoli , Uruguayan footballer * 3 - Maarten van Roozendaal , Dutch singer and songwriter (deceased in 2013 ) * 4 - Oleta Adams , American soul singer * 4 - Mark Leduc , Canadian boxer (deceased in 2009 ) * 4 - Bart Tommelein , Belgian politician * 5 - Darryl Fitton , English darter * 6 - Mario Kummer , German cyclist * 10 - John Ngugi , Kenyan athlete * 14 - Wolfgang Priklopil , Austrian kidnapper * 14 - Jan Urban , Polish footballer and football coach * 17 - Alan Johnston , British journalist * 18 - Sandra , German singer * 28 - Jimmy Izquierdo , Ecuadorian footballer (deceased in 1994 ) * 28 - James Michael Tyler , American actor * 29 - Semino Rossi , Argentine-Austrian crooner ; June * 3 - Dagmar Neubauer , German athlete * 5 - Princess Astrid , daughter of the Belgian King Albert II * 10 - Gina Gershon , American actress (eg cocktail and Showgirls ) * 10 - Cees Jan Winkel , Dutch swimmer * 12 - Luis Fernando Herrera , Colombian footballer * 12 - Rudolf Povarnitsyn , Ukrainian athlete * 13 - Ally Sheedy , American actress (including The Breakfast Club ) * 15 - Hugo Borst , Dutch journalist and writer * 15 - Martin Earley , Irish cyclist * 19 - Paula Abdul , American choreographer and singer * 19 - Hannu Ollila , Finnish footballer * 24 - Harry van Bommel , Dutch politician ( SP ) * 25 - Bussunda , Brazilian comedian (deceased in 2006 ) * 26 - José Daniel Ponce , Argentinian footballer ; July * 3 - Tom Cruise , American actor * 3 - Hunter Tylo , American actress * 4 - Pam Shriver , American tennis player * 5 - Wim Danckaert , Flemish actor * 9 - Aloyzas Kveinys , Lithuanian chess * 11 - Jacqueline Hautenauve , Belgian athlete * 12 - Dixie Dansercoer , Flemish adventurer * 14 - Patricio Toledo , Chilean footballer * 16 - Natalya Lisovskaya , (Soviet) Russian / French athlete * 17 - Samuel Fosso , Cameroonian photographer * 17 - Patricio Mardones , Chilean footballer * 18 - Jack Irons , American drummer * 18 - Sulo Vaattovaara , Swedish footballer * 19 - Anthony Edwards , American actor and director * 22 - Steve Albini , American singer and producer * 22 - Pieter De Crem , Belgian politician * 22 - Cornald Maas , Dutch reporter * 25 - Charlotte Besijn , Dutch actress (including Good times, bad times ) * 26 - Uwe Raab , German cyclist * 26 - Galina Chistyakova , Russian / Slovak athlete * 29 - Carl Cox , British techno DJ * 29 - Oceano da Cruz , Portuguese footballer * 29 - Guillermo Martínez , Argentine mathematician and writer * 29 - Vincent Rousseau , Belgian athlete * 31 - Caroline De Bruijn , Dutch actress * 31 - Wesley Snipes , American film actor ; August * 1 - Allard Kalff , Dutch racing driver and presenter * 1 - Cesar Montano , Filipino actor and director * 1 - Gertjan Verbeek , Dutch footballer and football coach * 7 - Robert de Wit , Dutch athlete * 7 - Sophocles Sophocleous , Cypriot politician and MEP * 9 - Hans Cook , Dutch cracker (deceased in 1985 ) * 15 - Rıdvan Dilmen , Turkish footballer and football coach * 17 - Jack van Hulten , Dutch football referee * 17 - John Marshall Jones , American actor * 18 - Carina Benninga , Dutch hockey star and coach * 18 - Felipe Calderon , President of Mexico * 18 - Hólger Quiñónez , Ecuadorian footballer * 18 - Niki Rüttimann , Swiss cyclist * 19 - Henry Hekman , Dutch video editor and designer * 20 - James Marsters , American actor * 20 - Jon Unzaga , Spanish cyclist * 21 - Rogi Cradle , Dutch writer * 22 - Stefano Tilli , Italian athlete * 23 - Gustavo Wilches , Colombian cyclist * 24 - Emile Roemer , Dutch politician * 25 - Victor Löw , Dutch actor (including Lek and Kees & Co. ) * 26 - Jos van Aert , Dutch cyclist * 26 - Roger Kingdom , American athlete * 26 - Tariq Ramadan , Swiss philosopher and Islamologist * 27 - Eric Cayrolle , French racing driver * 29 - Jutta Kleinschmidt , German rally rider ; September * 1 - Ruud Gullit , Dutch footballer and football coach * 2 - Gilbert Bodart , Belgian footballer and football coach * 2 - Haris Škoro , Yugoslavian-Bosnian footballer * 6 - Jennifer Egan , American author * 8 - Rene Klijn , Dutch singer (deceased in 1993 ) * 8 - Harry Kwinten , Dutch hockey * 10 - Co Stompé , Dutch darter * 11 - Julio Salinas , Spanish footballer * 12 - Bert van Weenen , Dutch writer * 13 - Alexandra Blaauw , Dutch actress * 15 - Peter Callenbach , Dutch baseball player * 15 - Martin van den Ham , Dutch comedian (deceased in 2001 ) * 22 - Andries Jonker , Dutch football coach * 24 - Ally McCoist , Scottish footballer * 25 - Dariusz Wdowczyk , Polish footballer and football coach * 26 - Dirk Goossens , Belgian footballer * 26 - Steve Moneghetti , Australian athlete * 28 - Guno Castelen , Surinamese politician * 29 - Xolile Yawa , South African athlete * 30 - Nelly Aerts , Belgian athlete * 30 - Zoran Arsic , Serbian football referee * 30 - Jeff Bodart , Belgian singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 30 - Dariusz Dziekanowski , Polish footballer * 30 - Joan Laporta , Spanish lawyer and football chairman ( FC Barcelona ) * 30 - Jean-Paul van Poppel , Dutch cyclist and cycling coach * 30 - Frank Rijkaard , Dutch footballer and football coach ; October * 1 - Mohamed Guezzaz , Moroccan football referee * 1 - Marjolijn Touw , Dutch singer and actress * 2 - Brian Holm , Danish cyclist and sports director * 3 - Tommy Lee , American drummer ( Mötley Crüe ) * 4 - José Couceiro , Portuguese football coach * 4 - Marjolein Keuning , Dutch singer, actress and presenter * 4 - Ángel Pedraza , Spanish footballer and football coach (deceased in 2011 ) * 4 - Jon Secada , Cuban singer and songwriter * 5 - Mike Conley , American athlete * 5 - Juvenal Olmos , Chilean footballer and football coach * 6 - Gesine Walther , East German athlete * 9 - Jorge Burruchaga , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 9 - Peter Elliott , British athlete * 9 - Eltjo Haselhoff , Dutch guitarist * 9 - Annemarie van Gaal , Dutch publisher * 11 - Joan Cusack , American actress * 14 - Carl Thackery , British athlete * 15 - Susan DeMattei , American mountain biker * 17 - Gili , Belgian comedian, magician and mentalist * 19 - Evander Holyfield , American boxer * 24 - Abel Antón , Spanish athlete * 24 - Chantal Dällenbach , French / Swiss athlete * 25 - Chad Smith , American drummer ( Red Hot Chili Peppers ) * 28 - Erik Thorstvedt , Norwegian footballer * 28 - Joaquín GERICO Trilla , Spanish composer * 29 - Myrna Goossen , Dutch television presenter ; November * 1 - Anthony Kiedis , American singer ( Red Hot Chili Peppers ) * 1 - Ulf Timmermann , German athlete * 1 - Rik Tommelein , Belgian athlete * 3 - Lynn Wesenbeek , Flemish presenter, former Miss Belgium * 9 - James Sharpe , Dutch athlete and politician * 11 - Demi Moore , American actress * 12 - Wim Kieft , Dutch footballer and football commentator * 15 - Michael Degiorgio , Maltese footballer * 15 - Jeroen Willems , Dutch actor and singer (deceased in 2012 ) * 16 - Martial Gayant , French cyclist and sports director * 17 - Henk Goms , Dutch athlete * 19 - Jodie Foster , American actress and director * 20 - Michel Felisi , Surinamese politician * 21 - Sabine Busch , German athlete * 22 - Armin Krings , Luxembourg footballer * 23 - Carlinhos Brown , Brazilian percussionist and singer-songwriter * 24 - Berre Mountains , Flemish bassist (including in the Kreuners and The Scabs ) * 26 - Bobby Parks , American basketball player (deceased in 2013 ) * 28 - Matt Cameron , American drummer * 30 - Troy Douglas , Bermudan-Dutch athlete * 30 - Brian Henson , American puppeteer and producer, son of Muppet creator Jim Henson ; December * 1 - Christophe Hurni , Swiss racing driver * 2 - Aldith Hunkar , Dutch presenter and newsreader ( NOS News ) * 2 - Filip Peeters , Flemish actor * 2 - Andrei Zygmantovich , Belarusian footballer * 4 - Aleksandr Litvinenko , Russian security service employee and dissident (deceased in 2006 ) * 5 - Bruno Cenghialta , Italian cyclist and cycling team leader * 5 - Jiří Kyncl , Czech speed skater * 5 - Edi Orioli , Italian motor racing rally driver * 5 - Fred Rutten , Dutch football coach * 6 - Květoslav Palov , Czech cyclist * 7 - Piet Huysentruyt , Flemish cook * 8 - Berry Aerle , Dutch footballer * 10 - John Wolf , Dutch footballer * 12 - Tracy Austin , American tennis player * 12 - Arturo Barrios , Mexican athlete * 12 - Max Raabe , German singer, composer and conductor * 16 - Maruschka Detmers , Dutch actress * 21 - Antony de Ávila , Colombian footballer * 24 - Charles Glastra van Loon , Dutch writer and journalist (deceased in 2005 ) * 26 - Gert-Jan van den Ende , Dutch artist and television presenter * 26 - Eli Yishai , Israeli politician * 29 - Jari Europaeus , Finnish footballer * 29 - Wynton Rufer , New Zealand footballer * 30 - Donato Gama da Silva , Brazilian Spanish footballer ; exact date unknown * Charles Omwoyo , Kenyan athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 12 : 82 mm rainfall in Robertville (Waimes). * June 6 : Pressure in Uccle: 1034.9 hPa (air pressure reduced to sea level). * July 14 : 80 mm rainfall in Sint-Niklaas. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1962 (Netherlands) (.wmv)